SEHUN!
by Kykaihun
Summary: "Tadi saya sudah mengabari mereka, tapi mereka berkata mereka sedang sibuk sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang."/ "Haah.. sialan, aku benar-benar membenci rumah sakit."/ "Jadi dia sekolah disini? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" (KaiHun)


Tittle : SEHUN!

Cast : Sehun, Kai, and other.

Warning : BL, BOYXBOY, Typo's, OOC, etc.

Summary : _"Tadi saya sudah mengabari mereka, tapi mereka berkata mereka sedang sibuk sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang."/ "Haah.. sialan, aku benar-benar membenci rumah sakit."/ "Jadi dia sekolah disini? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" _

...

..

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai platina berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri sebuah lorong rumah sakit, matanya tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Tak ia perdulikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, yang saat ini ia pikirkan adalah keadaan adik perempuannya yang berusia 11 tahun. Tadi saat di sekolah, ia mendapat kabar dari wanita yang telah mengasuh ia dan Krystal sejak kecil bahwa adik perempuannya itu terjatuh saat menuruni tangga di sekolah. Karena ia menangis sesegukan terus menerus akhirnya, sang guru yang tidak tegapun memberikannya izin pulang. Ketika sampai di depan ruang ICU ia segera memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya dan menangis sesegukan dipelukan wanita itu.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan Krystal saat ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai platina yang bernama Sehun, putra pertama dari pasangan Jung Yunho si pengusaha sukses dan Jung Jaejoong si designer terkenal.

"Keadaanya sekarang baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda." Jawab wanita itu.

"Apa orang tua kami akan datang?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara lirih.

"Tadi saya sudah mengabari mereka, tapi mereka berkata mereka sedang sibuk sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang." Jawab wanita itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang tuan muda yang semakin menangis keras.

"Haaah.. sudah kuduga. Hahaha.." Sehun hanya tertawa miris mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang lima tahun terakhir ini lebih perduli kepada pekerjaan daripada kedua anaknya, saat mereka ada di rumahpun orang tuanya lebih sering bertengkar. Karena itulah ia dan Krystal tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin diluar namun sebenarnya mereka sangat rapuh. Krystal hanya menunjukan sikap manja dan perhatiannya pada Sehun seorang. Begitupun Sehun, ia hanya menunjukan sikap manja dan perhatiannya pada Krystal dan pengasuh mereka sejak kecil, yaitu Park Ahjumma yang kini memeluknya erat. Mereka terlihat seakan tak perduli pada orang tua mereka, mereka terlihat seolah-olah tak membutuhkan kehadiran orang tua disisi mereka. Padahal tidak, mereka sangat membutuhkan kehadiran orang tua disisi mereka dan juga mereka sangat merindukan keharmonisan keluarga mereka, terutama Krystal yang hanya merasakannya sampai usianya menginjak 6 tahun.

"Tuan Muda, berdoalah semoga keluarga anda dapat kembali seperti sediakala." Ujar Park Ahjumma berusaha menenangkan sang Tuan Muda.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda! Aku tidak suka, Ahjumma." Lirih Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Park Ahjumma.

"Baik Tu.. maksud saya Sehunie." Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang hanya bisa menangis secara diam-diam melihat keadaan kedua anak majikannya.

.

.

"Haah.. sialan, aku benar-benar membenci rumah sakit." Gerutu seorang pemuda berkulit Tan sambil melemparkan batu ke arah danau buatan yang terletak di taman rumah sakit.

"Kalau bukan karena si Luhan bodoh itu yang masuk rumah sakit, aku tidak sudi datang ke tempat berbau obat menyebalkan ini." Gerutunya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, pemuda berkulit Tan yangg sangat membenci rumah sakit harus terjebak di dalam rumah sakit yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan karena ancaman dari sepupunya yang berasal dari China, Xi Luhan untuk menemaninya yang habis kecelakaan.

"Hah..?" ia membulatkan matanya ketika tatapannya terhenti pada atap rumah sakit, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai platina berdiri memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti orang yang putus asa lalu hendak bunuh diri. Kai segera berlari menuju atap untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Sesampainya di atap ia segera memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dan menariknya, hingga si pemuda bersurai platina itu terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kai dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kai merasakan jantungnya berdebar melihat wajah pemuda bersurai platina itu dari dekat. Pemuda bersurai platina itupun terkejut dan segera bangkit dari posisi intim itu.

"Mi.. mianhae, aku hanya ingin mencegahmu." Ujar Kai gugup, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai platina itu hanya diam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Kai.

"Sekali lagi mianhae." Kai membukukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Nde" ucap pemuda bersurai platina itu dingin.

"Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri? Kau tahu? Bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Pemuda bersurai platina itu hanya menatap datar Kai yang tengah memberinya nasihat.

"Aku bukan mau bunuh diri." Ujar Pemuda bersurai platina itu dengan nada tetap datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab pemuda itu ketus.

"Ayolah beritahu aku." Bujuk Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri _STUPID_" sungut pemuda bersurai platina dengan penekanan pada kata _'stupid'_. Lalu pemuda bersurai platina itu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter spesialis jantung. Jantungku berdetak melebihi biasanya." Ujar Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Malamnya setiba dirumah, Kai terus-terusan melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

"JONGIN PABBO, KAU KENAPA?" teriak Kyungsoo, ibu Kai didekat telinga Kai yang tengah duduk di depan televisi sambil melamun. Kai yang kaget sampai terjatuh dari sofa.

"YA! Umma mengagetkanku saja." Desis Kai tak terima dengan perlakuan _Umma_-nya. Sedangkan sang _Appa_, Suho hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak dan istri-nya.

"Aish.. habisnya sedari tadi kau melamun terus." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Jongin?" tanya Suho heran.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik dan mempesona." Jawab Kai sambil menerawang kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Ternyata, rumah sakit tidak seburuk itu. Ia jadi ingin berterima kasih pada Luhan yang telah mengancamnya dan Kai ingin memeluk Luhan dengan erat sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Siapa orang hebat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, masalahnya selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat anaknya tersenyum senang dan mata berbinar-binar penuh dengan cinta saat menceritakan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo berpikir, pasti orang itu benar-benar hebat hingga anaknya yang bodoh bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"OH NO." Pekik Kai dengan keras, membuat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah serius mendengarkan terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho kalem.

"Hehehe.. aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Jawab Kai dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kukira ada apa." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menoyor kepala Kai kesal. Ia lalu beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan suaminya meninggalkan Kai yang kembali melamun.

"Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mu lagi. Thank you Luhan." Sorak Kai gembira, sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa.

.

.

Kai melangkah malas menuju kelasnya, ia menyumpah serapahi _Umma_-nya yang telah membangunkannya dengan cara yang tak normal, yaitu menyiramnya dengan satu ember air dari kolam ikan yang berbau amis.

"Besok akan aku hancurkan dapurmu." Gerutunya.

"KKAMJONG." Teriak pria mungil yang merupakan kekasih dari Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa?" ketus Kai sambil berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat sekali Kkamjong. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan kekasihku tahu?" Baekhyun merengut tidak suka dengan respon Kai yang menyebalkan. Kai yang sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baguspun menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tengah mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menemukan obyek yang mampu mengembalikan _mood_-nya kembali menjadi baik. Pemuda bersurai platina itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

"Jadi dia sekolah disini? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" Kai berucap dengan lirih, namun Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya masih dapat mendengar ucapan Kai, Baekhyun menatap Kai penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia." Jawab Kai dengan senyum menawan seraya menunjuk obyek yang berhenti di depan papan penguman dengan tatapan datar.

TBC

Hohoho... aku datang lagi dengan ff baru. Padahal yang lama aja belum kelar, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab #desigh

Disini aku gunain Krystal jadi adik Sehun. Why? Because, menurut aku mereka pantes jadi kakak adek. Selain itu, karena aku pengen aja.

Ohya, Baekhyun di ff ini seumuran dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan itu seumuran dan satu tingkat diatas Sehun dan Baekhyun.


End file.
